warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Echos of The Mountains
I want this to be a collab. So it's open to enter! It's going to be about MountainClan, a new Clan. So right now, this consists of: Holly Flame "Vinelight, we need to talk," a dark gray she-cat meowed. "Wingstick, you know very well I do not want to," growled Vinelight. "But-" Wingstick was cut off. "No buts!" Screamed Vinelight. "Any cat would think you were dead," whispered Wingstick. "Good. Now they won't come looking for me," Vinelight hissed. "Vinelight. The name doesn't suit you." A new voice came up. "Oh, Mountainstar..." Wingstick's voice trailed off. "You knew all this time, didn't you?" Snapped Mountainstar. Wingstick now had two cats angry at her... "Y-yes," stammered Wingstick. "And you didn't bother to bring her back. You didn't care," muttered Mountainstar. "But Vinelight wouldn't come!" Wailed Wingstick. "Don't believe her excuses," growled Vinelight. "What? You're betraying me?" Wingstick screeched. She wanted to leap on the cat and fight her to the ground. "I want to stay in the Clan..." Wingstick's voice was full of sorrow. "Never. Not when you hid a warrior from the Clan when it was low on them," Mountainstar hissed. She walked away. Chapter 1 - Missing You Wingstick looked up at the sky. A snow had started. "Mountainstar, take me back!" She wailed. It was the start of MountainClan, and she was the first one gone. She yowled and yowled in grief. She collapsed on the snow. "Vinelight... Why?" She whimpered. A snowy white tom came up to her. "Vinelight?" He sounded confused. "My sister," Wingstick answered. Her voice was choked with tears. "She's gone now," whispered the tom. "No. She betrayed me," Wingstick wailed. "Calm, now. My name is Snowfall." "Snowfall?" Wingstick looked up at the tom. "Yes. It is I," he declared. "I've heard nursery tales about you," Wingstick mewed. "Yes, I'm a legend." He looked at Wingstick. "Ever tasted snow rabbit?" Wingstick realized he was trying to change the subject. "No..." whispered Wingstick. "Something's on your mind," Snowfall meowed. "Are you a mind reader?" Wingstick purred. "No, no I'm not, young one." He mewed. He sighed, rolling his eyes. "But many cats think that." "Are you still missing Vinelight?" "Yes." "Wow, you must be attached to each other." "Yup." Wingstick sniffed the air, searching for prey. "Prey is hard to find these days," Snowfall mewed. "How did you guess?" Wingstick gasped. "it was obvious. You were sniffing the air." He was purring. "How d-did you know I wasn't looking for an enemy?" Wingstick ventured, scared. She wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer. "Well, that would be possible..." His voice trailed off. He stiffened. "Fox." "Where?" A creature lunged out behind Wingstick, biting into her back. "Ow!" she yowled in pain. Snowfall leaped on top of it, biting down hard. But the fox did not lose it's grip. It dug it's claws in more, causing more agony. "Stop! It makes it worse!" screeched Wingstick. "Then this will hurt." Snowfall ripped the fox's claws out of her forcefully. A searing wave of agony hit her. She screeched in pain, loud enough for cats a mile away to hear. ,~ Mountainstar heard an earsplitting screech. "Wingstick," she murmured. But she didn't feel even any pain. She knew the cat was a traitor. "Vinelight?" Mountainstar called. "Yes, leader?" Vinelight replied. "I want you to attack Wingstick." Mountainstar turned. "But she's already in pain," whispered Vinelight. "We want agony, not pain!" Mountainstar growled. She whipped her head around. "Or did you fall for that traitors tricks?" She hissed, not loud enough for any cat but Vinelight to hear. "N-no," Vinelight stammered. "Good. Now run along." Mountainstar watched her go this time, a smirk lighting her face. ~ Snowfall heard the snow crunching, and saw a cat pounding toward her. Vinelight. "That's my enemy," explained Wingstick. "Run." Snowfall had stiffened beside her. "I'll fight. But you have to go!" "No, I'm fine." She looked at her fox wounds, witch were still bleeding. "Okay, maybe not. But I want to fight," Wingstick explained. "Your wounds will get worse!" Snowfall pleaded. "Infected?" Wingstick ventured. "I'm not sure," rasped Snowfall. The cat soon leaped on her, bowling her over. "I'm sorry, Wingstick," murmured Vinelight. She tore open Wingstick's side. Wingstick screeched in pain. More agony, right after some. "I've had enough hurting!" screeched Wingstick. "But Moutainstar ordered me to do this," Vinelight explained. "Kill me, so the agony is over." Wingstick pleaded. She planted a paw on Wingstick's neck. "If it is your wish." She sunk her claws into her throat. Wingstick felt pain, lots of it. She closed her eyes, twitching for the last time. She took one last heave, and died. Chapter 2 -